Seer
by AlyxFyre
Summary: "I was the only one who knew the truth about her. Oh, the others, they guessed, they whispered. I knew. She was half-mutt. She was a Seer." Seer, a half-mutt girl, is in love with a city boy from District 7. What will she do when she sees destruction in his path? The only thing possible: guide him as best she can, and hope like hell.


She knew. She knew everything. That's how she got her name. "Seer Noname," she was called.

I remember how proud she called it out, when time came for the girls to be picked. She was wearing a dress my mum had given her, a worn thing in bright green. Made her look beautiful, at least to me. Seer was just a slip of a girl, but had the softest cloud of hair, like downy feathers. She stood up straight and tall even though she didn't have much chance out there, fighting the Careers.

Even so, she volunteered. It was cloudy, that day, and as she volunteered in place of that city girl, the sky began to weep on us.

The second Anali's name was called, I saw Seer's back straighten taller than the great redwoods we cut. I started to yell, to beg her to stop, to do something but her voice cut through mine. "I volunteer as tribute for District 7," called in her sing-song, knowing way.

Kira, the Capitol man, halted. The new light reflected off the jewels under his eyes, all blue and green and gold, like the forest in the early, early morning before the birds wake up.

Every lung in the opening emptied of air. Eyes of all colors, brown and green and gray, they slashed into her.

She didn't look at them as she passed. She didn't have to, to know what they were thinking.

_Why did you volunteer, mutt girl?_

_**Seer. A Hunger Games Fanfic. Alyx Fyre.**_

No one knew where she'd come from. No one knows to this day. Just showed up, near the day the first leaf buds appeared on the trees. She was tiny back then too, with long hair never been cut, laced with a crown of tree twigs.

Seer couldn't speak, but howled like a dog. She wasn't wanted by any of the main family, so she got shipped off to the community home.

"Pretty enough," one of the mothers said, "and looks strong, but who would want a beast like that? Can't even speak right!"

It's true, she was pretty. Eyes bright as jewels, shining with an unearthly light that many feared. If they hadn't been silver, maybe they could have been forgiven.

The rest of her kind of faded into the background, compared to those eyes. Her hair was a dull brown, unmanageable, but I thought it pretty. She was skinny, too skinny. Dresses hung off her, so she tended to wear trousers.

I was the only one who knew the truth about her. Oh, the others, they guessed, they whispered.

I was the one who heard the first words she said. She lisped out, "Rain. Come."

It hadn't rained in three months, and the sky was barer than a tree in winter.

That night, rain echoed off our roofs.

And I knew. She was half-mutt.

She was a Seer.

_**Seer. A Hunger Games Fanfic. Alyx Fyre**__._

Seer mostly stayed away from the community home, not because she was afraid of the kids. But she hated to see their futures.

Once she learned how to talk good, she told me, "it ain't like other seeing. I don't see it real solid. It's like everything is a double layer, wrapped in strings. Pull a string, take a wrong turn, and you might end the world."

I stared at her and wondered what she meant. Sometimes it seemed too fantastic to be real, like some of them stories in the books we read.

"Someday you'll be famous," she whispered as we lay in the forest. Our favorite tree was just getting its leaves even though it was almost time for the Reaping. "But it won't be in the way you think."

"What?" Everyone knew I was going to be famous. I could climb trees faster than a squirrel chased by a dog. I could find food even in the dead of winter. I'd be the best worker District 7 had ever had.

I wouldn't be chosen for the Games, I was certain. For one, my family didn't need food. We weren't rich, but were far from starving. I just had my name entered the obligatory times every year.

For two… it would just be bad. I wasn't all that strong, and while I could climb trees well, I wasn't fast at running. I would be eaten alive there if I went.

She glanced at me, and her eyes were sadder than I'd ever seen before. "Jure… Just promise me something. When the time comes… don't say yes."

I furrowed my eyebrows, fingers playing with the tree's tiny leaf buds. What did she mean, 'don't say yes'? "Well… ok, I guess. But… why?"

She turned away from me. "Because the world needs you, Jure. I need you. You are more than the rest of us. You have to be strong."

With that, she'd slipped off the tree and run away. As she ran, I could swear I heard her light sobs echo back through the trees.

_**Seer. A Hunger Games Fanfic. Alyx Fyre**__._


End file.
